


Волчья фигня

by churchill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: Питер приучает Стайлза к себе
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	Волчья фигня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Teen Wolf Rare Pairings 2020 на ЗФБ 2020  
> Бета: Dr.Winter

— Скажи, а у вас есть пары или какая-нибудь такая волчья фигня? — Стайлз сидит на полуразваленном столе, придвинутом к задней стене старого сарая, в котором, пока идёт ремонт дома, хранится разное барахло, и болтает ногами. И умудряется одновременно что-то жевать. Стол опасно скрипит, но когда это останавливало Стайлза?

— Какие пары? — Питер удивлённо хмурится. — Ты сейчас о чём?

— Ну, пары, понимаешь? Пары. Типа когда ты чувствуешь, что это именно твой человек. У вас там импринтинг, запечатление. И оборотню позарез нужно быть именно с этим человеком, иначе он с ума сойдет. — Подвижное лицо Стайлза выражает сразу несколько эмоций, ещё часть он выдает, размахивая руками.

— И чьей парой претендуешь быть ты? — удивлённо и даже без сарказма спрашивает Питер.

— Да ничьей! — возмущается Стайлз. — Просто спрашиваю.

— Стааайлз, — тянет Питер.

— Я волнуюсь за Скотта. Они расстались с Эллисон. Может быть, им не стоило? И Скотт без неё теперь не сможет.

Питер чётко различает, как пульс Стайлза сбивается ненадолго. Скотт веская причина для такого интереса, но явно не единственная.

— Только ради Скотта интересуешься?

— Отстань, Питер. — Стайлз сердито спрыгивает с жалобно скрипнувшего стола и идёт к двери. Сквозь щели в досках, из которых сделаны стены сарая, проглядывает закатное солнце.

— Эрика? Кора? Кали? — Питер последовательно перечисляет всех оборотней женского пола, знакомых им обоим, но пульс Стайлза даже не сбивается, пока тот идёт к лежащему возле стены рюкзаку. — Дерек? Джексон? Айзек? — Питер переходит на мужчин — не ожидая результата, так, на всякий случай.

— Придурок, — шепчет про себя Стайлз. А Питер не может понять, с какой интонацией это сказано.

— Питер Хейл, — с усмешкой говорит он Стайлзу, уже готовому хлопнуть дверью, и улавливает сбой в сердечном ритме. Попал в точку.

— Не льсти себе! — торопливо кричит из-за двери Стайлз, а потом слышно, как он заводит джип и отъезжает. И всё это время его сердце загнанно стучит, как после пробежки. Или после выплеска адреналина.

— Чёрт, — сам себе бормочет Питер. — Угораздило.

*~*~*

В другой раз они встречаются у Дерека в лофте. На столе расстелена карта города; вокруг толпятся Эллисон с отцом, Скотт, Айзек и сам Дерек. Питер лениво развалился на диване — карту он помнит наизусть. Стайлз где-то там за всеми и старательно избегает смотреть на Питера.

Очередная дрянь забрела в их город — как будто им здесь мёдом помазано. Впрочем, может быть, и помазано — кто знает, какие силы они разбудили за последнее время в этом тихом месте.

Дерек спорит с Крисом про расстановку сил — они хотят загнать эту тварь в ловушку, но каждый видит по-своему, как лучше это сделать. В итоге Дерек соглашается с планом Арджента.

В те места, где предположительно может появиться тварь, они разъезжаются парами — человек и оборотень. Так безопаснее для людей. Да и для оборотней тоже.

Стайлз достается в пару Питеру. Вообще-то, тот сам об этом позаботился — хотелось уже прояснить происходящее.

И когда Стайлз нервно стучит пальцами по рулю джипа, на котором они приехали в нужное место, Питер с расчётливой внезапностью говорит:

— Вообще-то, импринтинга и запечатления у нас не бывает. Это бывает только у новорожденных. И утят.

— Что? — вздрагивает Стайлз. Потом до него доходит сказанное, и он начинает краснеть — некрасиво, пятнами от шеи. — Я понял уже.

— Облегчи душу, — предлагает Питер.

— Мы в засаде, — нервно отзывается Стайлз.

Минут через десять неловкого душного молчания, когда Питер уже оглушён торопливым стуком сердца Стайлза, вдалеке раздается победный вой. Ещё через двадцать секунд их телефоны одновременно вибрируют сообщениями: «Отбой. Получилось».

— Куда тебя отвезти? — спрашивает Стайлз, не глядя на Питера, и заводит машину.

— Я бы предпочёл поговорить.

— Не о чем, — отрезает Стайлз. — Куда везти? Или ты сам дойдешь?

— Ко мне домой, если не затруднит, — подчеркнуто вежливо отзывается Питер.

— Не затруднит.

Стайлз упорно молчит до самого дома, где Питер снимает квартиру. Только напоследок бросает: «Пока», когда тот выходит из машины.

Вообще-то, оно к лучшему. Питеру же не нужны внезапно неравнодушные к нему подростки? Но это же Стайлз. Влюблённый и сопротивляющийся этому. Что само по себе интересно.

*~*~*

Питер никуда не торопится — кома научила его этому слишком хорошо. Сначала ты изо всех сил хочешь выбраться из этого состояния, потом от отчаяния хочешь убить себя, а потом смиряешься и ждёшь. Есть в этом смирении некая тонкая грань, переход через которую начинает доставлять удовольствие — ждать, когда наконец мир повернётся в твою сторону, и труп врага проплывёт по реке мимо тебя.

Конечно, за врагом, чтобы сделать из него труп, Питеру пришлось побегать. Но он усвоил для себя, что для всего есть своё время — для любви и для смерти, для печали и для радости. Нужно только дождаться.

А ещё Питер хочет, чтобы Стайлз пришёл к нему сам. Сам допёкся до состояния, когда больше не сможет бегать от себя и своих чувств кругами: не выдержит и прижмёт Питера к стене, захватит в плен, да чёрт возьми, можно подобрать кучу глупых сентиментальных сравнений. Но смысл будет тот же: Стайлз так сильно захочет взять Питера, что тому останется только сдастся.

И, пожалуй, Питер даже сдастся. Потому что это же Стайлз.

*~*~*

Поддержка приходит с неожиданной стороны.

— Что у тебя со Стайлзом? — хмурится Дерек, когда в один из редких разов они оказываются наедине. Незадолго до этого Стайлз опять демонстративно поругался с Питером при всех из-за какой-то мелочи. Питер не может сейчас вспомнить, из-за чего начался их спор.

— Правильнее спросить, что у него со мной? — недовольно отвечает Питер. Почему каждый раз его считают источником проблем? Обычно это даже льстит, но прямо сейчас раздражает. Может быть, из-за сравнения со Стайлзом — тот сам так очевидно способен притягивать неприятности, что уж Дерек мог бы это заметить.

— А что у него с тобой? — простодушно спрашивает Дерек, но Питер уверен, что племянник уже всё понял, а сейчас просто продавливает его на прямое признание.

— Он в меня влюблён. Странно, что ты этого не заметил, — ехидно отвечает Питер. Хотите признание? Получите и распишитесь.

— Из Стайлза получится хороший эмиссар стаи, — говорит вдруг Дерек.

— Серьёзно? — поражён Питер. Кажется, он недооценивал Дерека всё это время. Или настойчивое воспитание племянника наконец принесло свои плоды. — Ты даёшь мне зелёный свет? Позволишь совратить девственника?

Дерек хмурится, но не отводит взгляда. Больше всех Стайлз привязан к Скотту. Если тот уйдет и начнёт собирать свою стаю — Стайлз уйдёт вместе с ним. Это всем ясно. Личные пристрастия в таких делах — серьёзный козырь.

— А как же наша разница в возрасте? — спрашивает Питер. — Она тебя не смущает?

— Надеюсь, он бросит тебя, когда станет эмиссаром, — парирует Дерек. — Наконец-то разглядит, какой ты говнюк.

Питер не удерживается и смеется в голос.

— Дерек, он это знает! Не хуже тебя. Или даже лучше. — И ехидно добавляет: — У него IQ выше.

Дерек уязвлённо молчит, но Питеру понятно, что несмотря на нелицеприятность ситуации, он не собирается отступать: им нужен Стайлз.

— Господи, — бормочет Питер, — даже если я попытаюсь быть приличным, всё равно меня вернут на путь истинный. Жрать младенцев на завтрак, закусывать печенью врагов, трахать девственников...

— По поводу девственников... — начинает Дерек.

— Ой, не надо! — перебивает его Питер. — Всё будет только после «добровольного информированного согласия», — Питер изображает кавычки пальцами. — Дерек, пожалуйста, не держи меня за идиота.

Дерек облегчённо выдыхает. Это даже смешно. Смешно, что он верит Питеру. И что ему важна видимость приличия. Даром, что вся ситуация — красиво расставленная ловушка для влюблённого подростка, где они собираются использовать его чувства.

— Ты мне поможешь, — говорит Питер. — Тебе нужен эмиссар, и ты мне поможешь.

Дерек кивает в ответ.

*~*~*

План прост. Это даже и не план.

Питер не может продолжать давить на Стайлза, добиваясь от него признания — так будет только хуже. Нужно отступить, перестать намекать Стайлзу на то, что Питер знает о его чувствах. Не напоминать об этом. Но каким-то образом остаться рядом со Стайлзом и наладить с ним контакт.

Это противоречащие друг другу цели. Но Питера вдруг осеняет. Как тогда сказал Стайлз? «Какая-то волчья фигня»? Кажется, Питер знает, что ему делать.

Стайлз, несмотря на всё, что происходило в Бикон-Хиллз за последнее время, так и не отучился от своей дурной привычки таскаться в лес по ночам. Как умный парень, он не делает этого в полнолуние. Но в остальные дни, когда отец на дежурстве, время от времени уходит гулять один.

Питер выучил наизусть график дежурств шерифа и отследил примерные дни вылазок Стайлза. Возможно, тому снова не хватает адреналина — если не считать последнюю тварь, в городе уже несколько недель всё спокойно. Впрочем, Питер уверен, что это ненадолго. Вот и вторая причина сделать то, что он решил: Стайлзу нужна защита.

Поэтому в очередную вылазку Стайлза, когда тот идёт сквозь лес, оставляя следы своего присутствия — сломанные ветки, раскрошенные сухие листья, запах, — ему навстречу из-за деревьев выходит чёрный волк.

Стайлз даже приседает от неожиданности и пятится. Пульс у него взрывается от волнения.

— Дерек? — хрипло спрашивает Стайлз. Питер дает ему возможность увидеть цвет своих глаз: синие глаза беты-убийцы. — Питер, — утвердительно заключает Стайлз. Лезет в карман и достает кожаный мешочек, от которого отчётливо пахнет сгоревшей рябиной.

«Молодец», — одобрительно думает Питер. Он-то считал, что Стайлз слишком беспечен, но выясняется, что нет. Хотя если бы Питер напал сразу, Стайлз ничего бы не успел.

И сейчас он просто держит в руках мешочек с рябиновым пеплом и чего-то ждёт, даже не пытаясь защититься.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — спрашивает Стайлз. В его голосе волнение, а пульс уже успокаивается, но всё равно слишком быстрый.

Питер молниеносно срывается с места и исчезает в лесу. Стайлз растерянно оглядывается, Питер успевает оббежать его по кругу, появляется сзади и толкает Стайлза под колени так, что тот, неуклюже взмахнув руками, валится на землю.

Питер тут же тыкается мордой ему в лицо и лижет, попадая Стайлзу то по носу, то по губам. Тот неловко отбивается. Мешочек с пеплом он выронил, пока падал. Это очень плохо с точки зрения его умения защищаться. Надо сказать Дереку — если они хотят сделать из Стайлза эмиссара, то должны начать его нормально тренировать. Как охотника. Или как волка.

Но в то же время хорошо, что в Питера не летит рябиновый пепел, а он продолжает валять и тормошить Стайлза. Лицо у того в волчьей слюне и налипшей шерсти, и он уже невольно смеется во весь голос и вцепляется в Питера, пытаясь удержать его морду над собой, не давая облизывать себя дальше.

— Перестань, перестань, противная псина! — вопреки словам в интонации звучит явное удовольствие.

Питер останавливается, позволяя Стайлзу подняться. А тот садится на земле и вдруг с нерешительностью зовёт:

— Иди ко мне. — И когда Питер с готовностью подбегает, начинает трепать его за бока, за уши и приговаривать: — Кто тут вредный волк? — Тискает, гладит и вдруг шепчет, обнимая за шею: — Хороший, хороший волк.

От последних слов Питеру вдруг неловко. Словно он добился своего, заставил Стайлза признаться. А сам не ответил тем же — влюблённостью, радостью от встречи. Питер же не планировал увлекаться Стайлзом? 

Хотя сейчас он в этом не так уж и уверен. Это же Стайлз.

Когда эта мысль стала аргументом?

Он снова тычется Стайлзу в лицо, попадает по щеке и по губам. Язык проходится по гладкой коже и по едва заметной щетине — Стайлз, скорее всего, брился утром, а к вечеру щетина отросла. Но она ещё мягкая, как и кожа, сохраняющая в себе ощущение невинности и неиспорченности.

— Эй, Питер, перестань! — со смехом отбивается Стайлз. И снова спрашивает: — Зачем ты пришёл?

Питер хватает его зубами за рукав толстовки и тянет: «Поднимайся и пошли!» Потом подпихивает Стайлза мордой в сторону его дома. И рычит, когда тот пытается не подчиниться.

— Фу, какой скучный волк! — недовольно бурчит Стайлз, когда понимает, чего от него хочет Питер. Но послушно идёт к своему дому.

У дверей останавливается, медлит и садится на корточки. Питер подбегает к нему, позволяя потискать себя на прощание.

— Доброй ночи, Питер, — говорит Стайлз и заходит в дом.

«Работает. План работает», — удовлетворённо думает Питер, потрусив неторопливо в сторону леса туда, где спрятана его одежда.

*~*~*

На другой день они видятся на очередном сборе стаи. И Стайлз старательно не замечает Питера. Впрочем, Питер так же старательно игнорирует Стайлза в ответ. И добивается, к собственному мрачному удовлетворению, нескольких осторожных взглядов в свою сторону, когда удивлённый Стайлз явно пытается понять, что задумал Питер.

Про то, как они встретились в лесу, Питер честно молчит. Стайлз, как и ожидалось, тоже.

Из-за этого тщательного выверенного стремления «не смотреть», «демонстрировать равнодушие» Питер отчего-то чувствует себя подростком, который делает вид, что девочка, которая особенно нравится, не так уж и интересна. Чтобы не зазнавалась. Это забавно — у Питера есть цель, он помнит о ней. Но почему-то всё равно вовлекается в игру.

Осторожный интерес Дерека к тому, что происходит между Питером и Стайлзом, он чувствует тоже.

В лесу они встречаются на следующие сутки: шериф снова на ночном дежурстве, Стайлз снова болтается в лесу.

На этот раз Стайлз уже уверенно говорит:

— Питер, — даже без вопроса в интонации. Опускается на корточки, ждёт, когда Питер подойдёт ближе и явно собирается снова беззастенчиво его потискать, но вдруг замирает в нерешительности с протянутой рукой. — Можно?

Питер толкается головой ему в ладонь, потом в грудь, обрушивается на Стайлза всем телом так, что тот со смехом валится на спину. Они барахтаются, борются, Питер старательно пытается облизать Стайлзу лицо, а тот уворачивается и хохочет. Наконец они замирают: волк почти всей тушей забрался на Стайлза, а тот вцепился в мохнатые бока.

— Ты не можешь быть таким классным, — с отчаянием говорит вдруг Стайлз. — Так нечестно.

«Мальчик, ты даже не представляешь себе, каким я могу быть», — думает Питер. А ещё он готов вернуть эти слова самому Стайлзу: «Зачем ты такой невинный, забавный и смелый? Зачем эти родинки на коже, которые я уже успел попробовать на вкус? Пусть даже и в шкуре волка». Питер не хочет верить, что попал. Но кома отучила его врать себе: если он ещё не влип, то вот-вот влипнет.

Питер соскакивает со Стайлза и отбегает в сторону. Они смотрят друг на друга, кажется, целую вечность.

Стайлз неуклюже садится на землю, так же неуклюже роется в карманах и достает оттуда бумажный пакет, от которого пахнет мясом.

Внутри и вправду сушёное мясо, Стайлз вытаскивает пару кусочков и протягивает Питеру.

— Держи.

«Что? — изумляется Питер. — Он пытается меня прикормить? Серьёзно?»

— Бери, — настойчиво предлагает Стайлз. Потом, явно решив, что Питер не доверяет ему, сам жует один из кусочков и демонстративно проглатывает. — Видишь, оно нормальное.

Если бы Питер был в своём человеческом теле, он бы неудержимо рассмеялся. Он и волком не удерживается, бухтит, роет землю лапами от избытка эмоций.

Потом подбегает к Стайлзу и слизывает с ладони оставшийся кусок мяса. Это вкусно. Питер подозревает, что это какой-нибудь особо дорогой корм для собак, который Стайлз позаимствовал у Скотта в клинике.

— Ещё будешь? — спрашивает Стайлз и вываливает другой кусок из пакета себе на ладонь.

Надо спросить у Дерека, что Стайлз знает о восприятии оборотней в волчьей форме. Неужели он думает, что они теряют последние мозги и ведутся на кусок сушёного мяса? «Почему Дерек до сих пор не начал его учить?» — вдруг сердится Питер. Неужели Стайлз не расспросил Скотта о том, как тот чувствует себя в шкуре волка?

Или уже расспросил и всё знает, но поддерживает их игру «мальчик и волк».

Ладно, в эту игру можно играть вдвоём.

Питер отбегает в сторону, находит и приносит Стайлзу крепкую палку.

— Питер, серьёзно? — удивляется Стайлз. Но потом его рот кривится в ехидной усмешке, он вскакивает на ноги и зашвыривает палку. Питер несётся за ней, притаскивает её обратно и кладёт возле ног Стайлза. Тот скармливает ему кусочек мяса со словами:

— Хороший, хороший волк, — и гладит, ласково треплет за ушами. А Питер понимает, что млеет от его прикосновений.

«Это дно. Дальше падать некуда», — думает Питер. Но они продолжают так играть довольно долго. А потом просто гоняют друг друга по лесу. Питер выскакивает с разных сторон, пытаясь сбить Стайлза с ног. Пару раз тот даже успевает вовремя заметить Питера и отпрыгнуть в сторону.

«Хорошо. Очень хорошо», — думает Питер. От этих встреч есть дополнительная польза — он наконец-то учит Стайлза сам. Не дожидаясь, пока это соберётся сделать Дерек.

*~*~*

Они встречаются ещё несколько ночей. Стайлз каждый раз приносит сушёное мясо. И явно начинает понимать, чего добивается Питер: их прогулки по лесу превращаются в полноценные тренировки. Стайлз успевает правильно среагировать уже в половине случаев. Питер этому рад.

В последнюю ночь из леса выходят трое с оружием. Питер их слышит задолго до появления, но позволяет охотникам застать Стайлза врасплох — один из них Крис Арджент, так что ничего плохого не случится, но для Стайлза станет ещё одним практическим уроком.

Стайлз явно теряется и волнуется, когда Крис светит ему фонариком в лицо и спрашивает удивлённо:

— Стайлз, что ты тут делаешь?

— Может уже уберёте? — недовольно бурчит тот, прикрывая ладонью глаза.

— Тебе не стоит быть в такое время в лесу. Пошли, мы тебя проводим. — Крис хватает Стайлза за руку и тащит в сторону выхода из леса.

Стайлз начинает сопротивляться.

— Мистер Арджент, — он безуспешно пытается вырвать руку из захвата. — Мистер Арджент, да послушайте меня уже!

— Что? — останавливается Крис.

— Не надо меня провожать. Я в безопасности.

Крис замирает на пару мгновений, потом оглядывается вокруг.

— Ты с Дереком? — И тут же громко говорит в сторону: — Дерек, выходи!

— Решили поохотиться? — возмущается Стайлз.

— Я не собираюсь стрелять, — терпеливо отвечает Арджент. — Но я должен убедиться, что ты в безопасности.

Питер показывается из-за деревьев.

Остальные двое охотников тут же вскидывают оружие на изготовку.

— Не стрелять! — командует Арджент. И безошибочно узнает волка: — Питер. Неужели ты? — он переводит взгляд на Стайлза: — Ты здесь с Питером Хейлом? Не ожидал.

— Он тренирует меня, — бурчит смутившийся Стайлз.

Ардженту явно не нравится эта ситуация, но и предъявить ему особо нечего.

— Отец знает? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, — отвечает Стайлз и с вызовом добавляет: — Но я в безопасности!

— Ладно, ладно, — словно сам себя успокаивает Арджент. — Надеюсь Дерек понимает, что делает. — И отпускает Стайлза.

Охотники снова скрываются в темноте. А явно разволновавшийся Стайлз плюхается на землю.

— Почему ты меня не предупредил? — требовательно спрашивает он у Питера. — Ты же их слышал?

Питер садится на задние лапы и склоняет голову вбок.

«Может, сам догадаешься?»

Стайлз смотрит на него несколько мгновений и с чувством говорит:

— Вот ты говнюк! — Встает и не оглядываясь уходит в сторону выхода из леса — к своему дому.

Обиделся. Мальчик обиделся. Питер не собирается просить у него прощения.

*~*~*

Стайлз не появляется в лесу больше недели. На встречах стаи демонстративно игнорирует Питера — похоже, он обиделся всерьёз и решил держать оборону до последнего.

Питер ждёт, игнорируя озадаченные взгляды Дерека.

Он активно занимается восстановлением сгоревшего дома. Это болезненно и тяжело — но он всё равно продолжает. Это их земля, их, Хейлов, частное владение, и Питер не собирается забросить его. Кроме того, дом в лесу — более удобная база для стаи, чем лофт в городе.

Стайлз приезжает вечером на своём тарахтящем джипе, паркуется возле дома и начинает выгружать из машины банки с олифой: Дерек явно поручил ему забрать заказ на складе и отвезти к дому.

Питер в грязной рабочей одежде стоит в дверях: он только что отпустил двоих парней, которые выкладывали в гостиной пол. Стайлз, с молчаливым упорством игнорируя Питера, начинает заносить банки в дом. Возвращается за оставшимися и снова протискивается с ними мимо Питера. Так повторяется ещё пару раз, пока вся олифа не оказывается внутри. Тогда Питер встает в дверях, не давая Стайлзу выйти.

И тот вынужден посмотреть Питеру в глаза.

Они сверлят друг друга взглядами бесконечно долгую минуту. Первым не выдерживает Стайлз, разрывает зрительный контакт и бормочет:

— Пропусти, — и пытается пройти мимо Питера. Но тот не позволяет. И даже успевает насладиться их торопливым соприкосновением тел — когда Стайлз прижимается к нему, надеясь, что сможет прорваться. — Пропусти, Питер! — сердится Стайлз. Отскакивает от Питера и смотрит исподлобья.

— Что я сделал не так? — спрашивает Питер. — Почему ты не приходишь?

— Да ты!... — возмущается Стайлз. И вдруг сникает, сдувается как проколотый шар. Они никогда не обсуждали их ночные встречи. И Питер слышит, что Стайлз сейчас дёргается, пытаясь принять решение — говорить об этом это или нет. — Ничего не сделал, — наконец ворчит он и снова пытается выйти.

— Стааайлз, — тянет Питер. — Я слышу, что ты врёшь.

— Да чтоб тебя! — ругается Стайлз.

Питер начинает неторопливо раздеваться.

— Ч-что? Что ты делаешь? — сразу теряется Стайлз и практически отпрыгивает в сторону. Его взгляд, как привязанный, мечется по телу Питера, пока тот снимает с себя пропотевшую за день от работы футболку, спинывает кроссовки и стягивает носки, а следом — заляпанные краской джинсы вместе с трусами. — Питер! — полузадушенно хрипит Стайлз, а его пульс оглушает.

Питер обращается.

Волк садится на задницу, дружелюбно елозит хвостом по полу и смотрит на Стайлза. Тот ошеломленно пялится на него пару мгновений, а потом с заметным облегчением выдыхает и тоже садится.

— Привет, — хрипло говорит Стайлз. — Давно не виделись.

Волк подбегает и тянется к лицу Стайлза.

Но тот успевает перехватить его за морду и удержать.

— Никаких слюней, — строго говорит он. И тут же притягивает волка за шею, зарывается лицом в шерсть, цепляется руками и с отчаянием говорит: — Я не понимаю, что мне с тобой делать. Почему ты такой? Ну почему?

Питер знает, что мог бы с ним сделать Стайлз. Прямо сейчас. Или сам Питер мог бы сделать со Стайлзом. Но это не поможет — стоит Питеру допустить одно неверное движение, и Стайлз снова сбежит.

Поэтому волк терпеливо позволяет обнимать себя и даже тихо поскуливает, чтобы выразить сочувствие.

— Вот только не говори мне, что ты сожалеешь, — скептически говорит Стайлз. — Ни за что не поверю.

Волк тяжело, совсем по-человечески вздыхает в ответ.

— Ладно, мне пора. — Стайлз с явной неохотой отрывается от волка и поднимается на ноги. Уже почти выйдя за дверь оборачивается и нерешительно спрашивает: — Увидимся завтра?

*~*~*

После какой-то там по счету очередной встречи Питер вдруг понимает, что не может больше ждать. Словно разом позабыл все уроки, преподнесенные комой. Он не может больше сдерживаться: они вместе провели уже столько ночей. От этого есть польза — для стаи, для Стайлза. Но Питер безумно хочет чего-то для себя: он хочет Стайлза целиком, взять его, пометить наконец собой.

Этой ночью будет полнолуние. Впервые за долгое время Питер не верит себе.

— Нужен подвал. И цепи, — говорит он Дереку. Чтобы сказать это, он специально приехал в лофт ранним утром.

— Зачем? — тупит Дерек.

— Для меня.

В глазах Дерека вдруг такая бездна понимания, что Питер задается вопросом, неужели он это пропустил? Неужели у Дерека тоже есть кто-то, кого он хочет так сильно, что боится не удержать своего волка в полнолуние? Кто это может быть? Питер почти против воли начинает перебирать варианты. И вздрагивает от озарения. «Чёрт, да у нас семья извращенцев! На нас и угаснет славный род Хейлов», — с какой-то веселой обречённостью думает Питер.

— Подвал есть у Арджентов, — говорит Дерек. — Можем обратиться к Крису. — То, как он произносит «Крис», только подтверждает догадку Питера. Как можно было это не понять? Это же так очевидно!

— А Арджент знает, как неровно ты к нему дышишь? — спрашивает Питер.

Дерек мучительно краснеет — это даже красиво, смуглые скулы словно становятся ярче. И так же мучительно молчит: Питер слышит тяжёлый стук его сердца.

— Скажи ему, — с неожиданным для самого себя сочувствием советует Питер. — Вдруг это взаимно?

— Я так не думаю, — бормочет Дерек.

Он ни за что не признается сам. Но и не запрещает говорить об этом Питеру. Забыл или не подумал, неважно: прямого запрета альфы нет. У Питера развязаны руки.

Они звонят Крису с просьбой поговорить, и тот приезжает через полчаса.

Арджент сразу вникает в суть, обещает подвал и цепи. И прямолинейно интересуется у Питера:

— Ты в кого-то влюбился? В кого? — в интонации даже нет издёвки, что изумляет Питера до глубины души.

— С чего ты взял?

— От чего ещё у тебя может сорвать крышу в полнолуние?

— От крайней ненависти.

— Неужели у тебя ещё остались выжившие враги? — невесело усмехается Крис. А потом вдруг остро смотрит на Питера: — Это же Стайлз? Не может быть! — ужасается он своему же пониманию: — Он же ещё ребёнок!

— Поэтому я и предлагаю приковать меня в твоём подвале! — раздражённо парирует Питер. Чёртов день любовных открытий! Только Арджента с его мнением не хватало. — И я бы посоветовал тебе приковать Дерека рядом со мной, — мстительно добавляет он. — Для твоей, Крис, безопасности.

Ошеломлённый подставой Дерек со злостью смотрит на Питера. Потом переводит растерянный взгляд на Арджента: у того сердце так явно только что пропустило удар, что Питер внутренне ликует — вот же придурки! Хотя сам он, конечно, не лучше.

— Я думаю, мы разберёмся, — сдержанно говорит Крис. — Где будут остальные?

— Я останусь с ними здесь, — обещает Дерек.

Они так тщательно не смотрят друг на друга, что Питер старается не ухмыляться слишком уж неприкрыто — неразумно накануне полнолуния ссориться со своим альфой и его карманным охотником. Но мысленно делает ставки: кто к кому придёт первым? Дерек к Ардженту? Или Арджент к Дереку? Вариант, что они оставят сегодняшние откровения без внимания, Питер даже не рассматривает. 

Ставит он всё-таки на Арджента: тот старше и лучше знает цену времени и пропущенным возможностям. Особенно в любви. 

*~*~*

Это полнолуние выматывает Питера до предела: болят все кости, словно их методично дробили всю ночь одну за другой. Не из-за того, что он полночи рвался из цепей, а из-за конфликта с волком — тот стремился к Стайлзу, а Питер не пустил. На самом деле это Питер сам хотел к Стайлзу, а держали его цепи. Но какая разница? Он перестал чувствовать себя целым, запрещая себе взять то, что он хочет. Взять Стайлза.

Поэтому после полнолуния, как только Арджент отстегивает цепи, Питер едет домой и сутки отсыпается, выползая из спальни только для того, чтобы заглянуть в холодильник.

На другой день он торчит на стройке — покрывает лаком пропитанный олифой и отциклеванный пол. В этой работе нет особой срочности, но Питер не привык врать себе, и ему надо подумать: он не знает сейчас, что ему делать дальше.

Когда днём позже он появляется в лофте на очередном сборе стаи, от Дерека оглушительно пахнет Арджентом. Так оглушительно, словно они не выбирались из постели минимум сутки и ни разу не вспомнили про презервативы. Скотт, Айзек и Джексон унюхали это тоже, но спрашивать никто не решается. А Стайлз, Эллисон и Лидия беспечно болтают о чём-то, игнорируя растерянность остальных.

Питер видит Стайлза, смеющегося и расслабленного, и вдруг чувствует острый приступ зависти к Дереку — к его довольному, какому-то сытому состоянию, к хищной уверенности альфы, которая была в нём и раньше, но словно пряталась, а сейчас вдруг стала выставлена напоказ, села как хорошо пошитый костюм. Вот что чёртова взаимность делает с оборотнями!

Приступ злой зависти настолько острый, что Питеру хочется что-нибудь разбить или сломать. Он почти сразу разворачивается и выходит из лофта, игнорирует лифт и сбегает по лестнице вниз.

— Питер, стой, — догоняет его Дерек уже на выходе из дома. — Что случилось?

— Ничего, — говорит Питер. Как он мог позволить этой ситуации сломать себя? Он же планировал, что приручит Стайлза. Но не ожидал, что Стайлз приручит его.

— Скажи ему правду, — говорит Дерек, возвращая Питеру его же совет.

— Он не поверит.

— Он знает, что ты был у Криса в полнолуние. Я ему сказал.

— Хорошо, — говорит Питер. — Я попробую. Чуть позже.

Дерек кивает и разворачивается к лестнице, а Питер спрашивает:

— Кто к кому пришёл?

Дерек понимает сразу, о чём вопрос, потому что смотрит с явной угрозой: «Не твоё дело».

— Да ладно, — говорит Питер. — Утоли моё любопытство. Я поспорил сам с собой. Хочу знать, кто выиграл. Неужели ты сам к нему пришёл? — спрашивает Питер и слушает пульс Дерека. — Или Арджент? Так и знал, — довольно ухмыляется он. — Всё-таки это Арджент взял тебя за яйца.

— Питер, — низким голосом предупреждает Дерек.

— Скажи бетам. Ты же понимаешь, что от вас за милю несёт друг другом? Если, конечно, вы не ограничитесь одним разом, — добавляет Питер с усмешкой, а Дерек вдруг краснеет. — О, вы это не обсудили? Потрахались, но не обсудили, — понимает Питер.

— Ты вроде собирался уходить? — почти рычит Дерек.

— Уже ухожу, — легко соглашается Питер. И, пока Дерек быстрым шагом поднимается по лестнице, достает телефон и ищет нужный номер. Он сам не знает, почему ему вдруг есть дело до личной жизни Дерека. Но набирает номер Криса Арджента и, когда тот снимает трубку, спрашивает: — Насколько у вас всё серьёзно?

— Питер, иди к чёрту! — предсказуемо отзывается Крис.

Питер, чтобы Арджент не успел бросить трубку, торопливо говорит:

— Ты же понимаешь, что они всё чувствуют по запаху? И твоя дочь скоро тоже будет в курсе.

— Ох, чёрт! — растерянно отвечает Крис. Он явно не подумал. Питер даже может его понять — когда на пятом десятке на тебя сваливается внезапная взаимная любовь, то можно забыть о чём угодно.

— Хотел скрыть интрижку? — издевается Питер.

— Это не интрижка, — говорит Крис. — По крайней мере, для меня.

— Отлично, — успокаивается Питер. — Скажите остальным. Пока у них не создалось неверное впечатление. А кто кого трахал? — невинно интересуется он напоследок.

Арджент матерится и бросает трубку.

Питер чувствует злое удовлетворение — по крайней мере, он отвлёкся. Но что делать со Стайлзом — ответа у него по-прежнему нет. Может, и вправду попробовать сказать ему всё как есть?

*~*~*

Питер избегает Стайлза уже неделю. Не ходит по ночам в лес, не приходит в лофт, как одержимый торчит на стройке: к счастью, работы ещё много, и у Питера есть оправдание, чтобы не появляться нигде — он честно старается завершить восстановление дома до зимы. А зима уже скоро.

Дерек помогает ему почти каждый день, но ни о чём не спрашивает. И на встречи стаи не зовёт. Питер благодарен за это.

Знакомое тарахтение джипа Стайлза доносится до Питера в субботу, когда Дерек успел уехать куда-то по делам.

Питеру хочется сбежать в лес и сделать вид, что его тут нет. Но это слишком уж трусливо и не достойно волка.

— Привет. — Стайлз входит в дом, явно волнуется, и это слышно. — Как у вас тут стало круто! — с восхищением говорит он, осматриваясь. Потом смотрит на Питера: — Тебя давно не было.

Питер кивает в ответ. Что тут сказать? Действительно давно.

— Ты знаешь, что Дерек теперь с мистером Арджентом? — торопливо говорит Стайлз. Он явно пытается создать видимость непринуждённого разговора, пересказывая последние события.

— Знаю. По запаху, — отзывается Питер.

— А, точно, — спохватывается Стайлз. И замолкает.

И Питер тонет в этом молчании.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — разрывает его насильно. — Чаю? Кофе?

— Дерек сказал, что хочет сделать меня эмиссаром стаи, — невпопад отвечает Стайлз.

— Ты согласился?

— Пока думаю. Ты же из-за этого? Ну... со мной.

Вот чёрт! Питер же знал, что Стайлз слишком умный и рано или поздно сложит два и два.

— Сначала да, а потом нет, — честно отвечает Питер.

Пульс у Стайлза уже отбивает чечётку.

— А подвал у мистера Арджента? Правда из-за меня?

— А из-за кого ещё? — устало спрашивает Питер.

— Чёрт, так нечестно! — восклицает вдруг Стайлз. — Ты меня слышишь, а я нет. И не знаю, говоришь ты мне правду или нет.

Питер раздражённо вздыхает и начинает раздеваться: волком он ладит со Стайлзом намного лучше.

— Нет, не надо! — торопливо останавливает его Стайлз. — Я приехал поговорить.

— Если ты мне всё равно не веришь? Что я могу сделать? — Питер натягивает футболку обратно.

— Я не знаю. Детектор лжи?

Питер смеется от неожиданности.

— Если у тебя есть такой, то я готов.

Стайлз испытующе смотрит на Питера. Потом вдруг говорит:

— Ладно. — И начинает снимать с себя рубашку. — У тебя тут есть какая-нибудь кровать?

— Что? — не верит своим ушам Питер. — Кровать?

Стайлз краснеет — неровными пятнами, его пульс оглушает. Стайлз садится на корточки, начинает копаться в своём рюкзаке и бормочет:

— Я захватил смазку и презервативы. Наверное, вам не нужны презервативы, но я всё равно взял, — потом поднимает голову и смотрит на Питера с какой-то отчаянной решимостью. И тут же явно теряет её: — Или я опять всё не так понял?

Волк внутри Питера уже не может сдерживаться, он рвётся к Стайлзу. А Питер вдруг вспоминает, что имеет дело с неопытным девственником. И, чёрт возьми, при других обстоятельствах он бы даже посмеялся над абсурдностью этой сцены. Но сейчас ему ни разу не смешно.

— Здесь нет кровати, — хрипло говорит Питер.

— Нет? — совсем сникает Стайлз.

Питер в два шага сокращает расстояние между ними, и Стайлз вздрагивает. Питер протягивает ему руку и спрашивает:

— Могу я тебя поцеловать? 

— Можешь, — говорит Стайлз, крепко хватаясь за руку Питера. И встает, оказываясь совсем близко.

Стайлз взволнованный, в лихорадочных пятнах смущения, от этого выглядящий совсем юным. И Питер уже не в силах себе отказать. Ему и не нужно себе отказывать. 

Он притягивает к себе Стайлза и целует его податливый рот. И уже только от этого снова чувствует себя целым.


End file.
